The Breast SPORE Advocacy Core (BSAC) is comprised of 12 members, 25 associates and more than 65 supporters who have experienced breast cancer. These individuals support Bay Area Breast Cancer SPORE projects and cores by infusing relevant patient experiences into the SPORE, and by addressing recurrent barriers to translational research that may not otherwise be addressed. The BSAC provides specific services through four advocate-led teams: An Education Team develops forums that promote communication, education, and awareness between researchers, breast cancer patient advocates, and the public to make SPORE projects applicable to people with cancer. A Clinical Trials Team provides clinical trial assistance on protocol and consent form development, accrual, and education for approved Breast Care Center-initiated clinical protocols, and on each SPORE project as it reaches preclinical development. A Tissue Team facilitates increased specimen collection by improving communication and helping resolve issues between the Breast SPORE and pathologists, surgeons and researchers at each collection site. A Policy Issues Team develops strategy sessions for the Breast SPORE program on emerging policy and ethical issues in translational research. The BSAC has also initiated inter-SPORE activities that include establishing advocate participation in other SPORE programs, providing tools to accelerate accrual to an inter-SPORE clinical trial, and facilitating inter-SPORE patient advocate discussions and activities.